Harry Potter and The Life After Death
by High-Lion
Summary: How Harry begins to live after the Final Battle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Final Task

The trio gingerly descended the headmaster's staircase, taking no notice of the grumbling gargoyle. Although at the time Harry's mind was firmly set on his bed, the weight of finishing it all was beginning to gnaw in his head. Slowly turning around to face the following Ron and Hermione, the two stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" said Ron nervously, his eyes searching side to side expecting almost anything after their toils.

"I think I should finish it now, before the questions start. I said too much with Voldemort."

"Am I missing something here?" Ron blurted anxiously.

"I think it's a good idea Harry" Hermione agreed, completely ignoring Ron's question "What should we start with first?"

"This time it's just me guys, it needs to be" raising his hand to stop the pair interrupting "Ron your family needs you now, and Hermione, I need you guys to cover for me"

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, people are gonna start working out about the Hallows and what we've been doing pretty soon, so I think if we make it look like I've hidden them, then there'll be a lot less questions" Harry stated "I need you let people know I'll be bringing Snape's body back as well".

"Ok, but Harry, I think it might be a good idea to be seen in a few places around the country, to at least make it seem like you've been visiting possible hiding places for them" suggested Hermione.

"Another great idea Hermione, I don't know what I'd have done without you. Infact, I've never really thanked both of you"

"And you won't have to, mate. Don't even think about forgetting how many times you've saved us" said Ron firmly.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back again, before grabbing them both in a hug that said more than words ever would.

Harry left the pair, who now seemed inseparable after their kiss in the Room of Requirements, in the Entrance Hall, and made his way down towards Dumbledore's resting place covered by Ignotus' present. The glowing warmth of the morning sun blazed down on his face, highlighting the pools of blood spaced out on the grassy lawns on which he walked. Harry tried not to look down or to notice the blood, but the more he tried the more he thought about them. The more he thought about all the people who had died for him. Tears now cascading down his cheeks, Harry marched more sternly towards the tomb determined that there would be time to mourn once he'd finished his final task.

Reaching the white tomb, still in its desecrated state, he removed his cloak, and knelt down facing it. He removed the Elder Wand from its place in his moleskin pouch, and deftly returned it to its original place between Dumbledore's fingers. He used his own wand now, feeling warm and familiar in his hand, being used to repair the tomb.

Gently resting his hand on the edge and touching it for the first time. But for the first time, Harry didn't feel the guilt; he had constantly felt surrounding Dumbledore's death. Having Dumbledore explain his plan and event had made a huge difference to the guilt Harry had constantly felt.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done. You truly were the greatest wizard."

Harry spoke the words aloud, hoping that even though Dumbledore wasn't there, he could still hear them. Harry took a moment, and then slowly drew his wand, and etched the words he had just uttered onto the tomb, in the same handwriting he had done on Dobby's grave.

He paused for a moment, before setting off towards the gates of Hogwarts. His weary legs growing heavier by the step. Covering himself again with the cloak, whilst he thought of which place to go first.

A loud crack marked his appearance near the statue in Godric's Hollow. A few wizards were nearby talking animatedly. Harry caught the odd word 'Potter……Dark Lord…..Dead……Horcrux…...Hogwarts'. He carried on, walking heading towards his parent's house. Taking in the sight of it, now lit by daylight, tears again began to creep from his eyes.

He removed his cloak when he reached the gate, looking up at his parent's house. His house now. It was the first time he'd been back, since he's seen his parent's deaths through Voldemort. He could see the window were his father had been playing with him. He knew he was stood exactly where Voldemort stood. Tears were now flowing down his cheeks, he would have to enter the house some day, he had no choice. He didn't know what to expect inside, only he knew it would provide closure.

He sat down, crossing his legs, tears still welling in his eyes. He remembered what his parent's had said to him in the forest. How proud they were of him, how they'd always be with him. He remembered what Dumbledore had said about the dead never truly leaving us. Those words he thought could never make sense, until now he reasoned. Now he knew what death was, he understood it, more than anyone living in the world, he experienced it and came back. He was grateful for the time he'd been given, and the time he still had. Death was just the next great adventure. An adventure he'd already had, and wanted to have it again, but not just yet, he still had things to do with his life.

He sat thinking of his life now; did it have a meaning now Voldemort was gone? He'd spent the last 7 years being prepared to do what he had to, and deep down he always though it would end with Voldemort. He'd never properly given thought to what to do afterwards. Now he had all the time in the world to be normal, or as normal as he could be.

He was now free to do what he wanted, he didn't really need money, so he could find a job he'd enjoy. 'I could play Quidditch professionally' he thought, 'I am reasonably good'. But something didn't feel quite right about him saying that, Dumbledore's words again stirred in his head "It is important to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated." He made his mind there and then about which path his life would take.

He sat there, now thinking about the day previous. How exhausted it had made him feel, when he heard a slight noise maybe 20 to 30 yards behind him, and quick as a flash he span round, wand at the ready, only to be absolutely stunned.

Around 30 people were gathered in a crowd some 30 yards away. Men, women and children, definitely witches and wizards from Godric's Hollow, stood now with shocked expressions clearly not expecting Harry to point his wand at them. How long had they been stood there he thought? Judging by the lower sun in the sky it was approaching late afternoon, he reasoned and if he'd been here over a couple of hours they could have been here quite a while. He lowered his wand, and a relief swooped over the crowd, as they smiled effortlessly at him.

"Sorry about that" he muttered, before spinning on the spot and experiencing that twisting sensation in his stomach again.

With a crack, he appeared in a back alley across the road from the Leaky Cauldron. He steadied his footing and began to approach the pub. Bracing himself for the reaction, he sped up and pushed the door open firmly. Without breaking stride he began to march across the room. The patron's reactions mixed between disbelief and joy at their hero entering the pub.

"Good Lord, Harry Potter" cried Tom the barman

"Good afternoon, Tom. Can't stop, very busy" he said seriously and continued his march through the pub and to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

With a calculated tap of his wand, the wall opened to up reveal the hidden alley behind it.

He quickly put his cloak back on and began a slow wander down the alley. Nothing had changed since he'd been here, yesterday. On first appearance anyway.

As he looked closer, he began to see it. The people walked with a spring in their step, smiles on their faces and always time to greet one another. Gone were the beggars, some shops had begun to rip down Undesirable No.1 posters of him from their windows.

As he approached Gringott's he felt a wave of guilt. The devastation he had caused was vast. The doors still hung loosely in their frame, where the dragon had forced through them. Rubble was strewn all around the entrance, whilst the goblins were no longer visible from the outside. Guiltily he span round and made back for the Leaky Cauldron, although he knew perfectly well no one could see him, he wasn't in any mood to be near Gringott's at this moment in time.

He quickly passed through the Leaky Cauldron, again to a chorus of amazement, across the road, and into the alley before disapparating once more.

He landed with a crack, outside the Three Broomsticks, just as he had done nearly a year ago with Dumbledore. He quickly made his way inside, again like the Leaky Cauldron to people chorusing his name.

"A firewhiskey please, Madam Rosmerta" Harry asked.

"Certainly Harry"

Harry looked around the room; every eye was upon him, intently staring, although he failed to recognize anyone.

"There we go, Harry" said Madam Rosmerta, smiling before adding "Oh no, this one's on the house" after seeing Harry reach into his pocket.

"Thanks" said Harry before draining the drink in one, placing a few coins on the bar and exiting the pub into the warm afternoon air.

He took a long deep breath, before beginning his approach up towards the Shrieking Shack. The door had been blasted off its hinges, which allowed Harry to continue his walk. Quickly making his way into the shabby hallway, he stopped outside the room he was looking for. He slowly pushed the door open, and there still lying in a pool of blood was Severus Snape.

Harry felt his throat tighten as he looked down upon the body. He knew that Snape would never be fully recognized for his sacrifice, he would never get the respect his courage deserved from the rest of the wizarding world, but at least Harry would give him the respect. Kneeling down, Harry transfigured a chair leg into a large blanket and draped it carefully over Snape's body, before placing one arm under his neck and one under his knees and gently lifted him.

Just like digging Dobby's grave, every step he took spurred him on. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he walked across the Hogwarts grounds towards the castle. As he reached the top of the steps and entered the castle, we wondered what everyone would be doing. He could hear the sound of a hundred quiet conversations, but he couldn't smell food from the Great Hall which meant at least no one would be eating as he walked in.

As he walked through the doors, the murmuring stopped immediately and every soul living or otherwise was looking at him. People stood up, 'maybe as a mark of respect or simply to gain a better look' thought Harry. Only the sound of his slow heavy footsteps could be heard as he carried Snape towards the top table, which had now been removed and in its place was a small platform where the rest of the dead lay. His eyes quickly found a sea of red hair at the end of the table as he approached the platform. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley looked solemn but proud. Charlie & Bill seemed to be slightly shocked similar to the rest of the faces in the Hall. George didn't even seem to have registered what was happened and just stared blankly ahead. Ron & Hermione were stood hand in hand beaming at him. And then his eyes found Ginny's. His heart skipped as he found her chocolate eyes, there was so many things he wanted to say to her, to explain everything.

He stepped up onto the platform and carefully lay Snape down and made sure his the blanket covered him fully and respectfully. He took a few moments pause, and whispered 'Thank You'. A simple recognition for what Snape had done, but he knew Snape wouldn't accept anything more, especially from him. As he rose, he caught sight of the wrapped bodies surrounding him on the platform. Each carefully wrapped in a blanket. He looked round at each body, fully realizing just how much had been lost.

As he stepped off the platform the toil of the 2 days hit him. He managed a few steps before his legs began to falter. They seemed to be shaking uncontrollably to Harry, he struggled to keep his eyes from closing, and his breathing began to slow into long deep breaths.

Harry could see a small blur of red running towards him, as his legs gave way and he sank to his knees. Just as he began to topple forwards a person was on their knees infront of him holding him up.

"Ginny"

"I'm here Harry, I'm here" she said

He could feel the exhaustion taking over his body, and he mustered every ounce of strength he had left to look her in the eyes.

"Ginny, I love you" he managed, before succumbing to the darkness.

Reviews would be appreciated; I've got a fair few ideas for this story and would like your views on how I'm approaching it.


	2. Chapter 2  Realization

Chapter 2 – Realization

Harry awoke to concerned hushed voices. He could see Madame Pomfrey at the edge of his bed, looking outside his curtain back into the ward. And he could see the silhouettes of numerous people behind the curtain surrounding his bed. It was Professor McGonagall's voice he recognized first.

"Nonsense. I will not allow it unless Harry specifically consents to it."

"Yes, but we don't know how long it will be until he wakes. It could be gone by that time" came the reply from a voice he didn't know.

"Well, unfortunately Mr. Potter resides under the care of Madam Pomfrey in the _Hogwarts_ Hospital Wing, and therefore it is up to either myself or the school nurse to decide the best course of action for Harry."

"What's the matter" asked Harry sitting up.

"Harry!" came the cry from at least 4 people including Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey was first to reach him, and immediately tried to push Harry back down into a lying position.

"I'm fine, please Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine"

"Harry dear, are you ok?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Harry "I hadn't slept in 2 days, I was a little exhausted" he added upon seeing the looks upon everyone's faces.

"Oh" sighed Hermione "We thought…"

"You might have been hit by a curse or something" finished Ron.

"No, no, I'm fine. Honestly."

"Professor, what was that argument about?" asked Harry politely.

"One the healer's from St.Mungo's would like to take a few photographs of you as a case study. Naturally I refused."

"Why would they want photos of me?"

Everyone looked away nervously, before Madame Pomfrey spoke.

"Well Mr. Potter you seem to have sustained an injury neither I or any of the healer's have ever seen before, and the Healer's would like a few photographs for reference."

"What injury?" asked Harry slightly alarmed.

"The bruising on your chest, we thought it may be the mark of a Dark Curse, but it seems to be fading quite well."

Harry pulled the cover's down, to see a partially faded black bruise on his chest. It took a couple of moments for him to realize how it had got there.

"Oh, that old thing" he replied and let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, we were wondering if you remember what happened. If you know how it got there?" asked the Healer.

"Yeah, I do" said Harry softly. He realized that the answer would shock them to say the least, but he'd have to give an answer. "It was Avada Kadavra."

It wasn't the gasps of shock that took Harry by surprise, not that he even noticed. It was the small redheaded girl, hidden by hind the small crowd of people, who let out a faint cry, before sprinting out the ward in tears.

"Ginny" Harry shouted as he shot out of bed.

"No, Mr. Potter" cried Madame Pomfrey after him

"I need to speak to her" shouted Harry looking over his shoulder. It didn't matter to him that only had a pair of pyjama bottoms on or that he was barefooted. He needed to find Ginny to talk to her.

As he bolted out of the Hospital Wing, he could see her just disappear down the steps. She was a lot faster than he thought, as he sprinted down the steps taking them two at a time. When he got there she'd already gained on him and was now nearing the end of the corridor. He continued his chase, calling after her, his legs were a little stiff after his sleep, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He chased her down more steps and along more corridors, until she burst out of the entrance and sprinted down towards the lake.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, as she slowed down near the water. "Wait! Please!"

Harry caught up to her, as she sat down tucking her legs up to her chest, and looked out at the lake. He knelt down in front of her. Tears slid down her cheeks, as she tried hopelessly to stem the flow.

"Ginny" said Harry. "Ginny, please say something."

"I thought I'd lost you, Harry" said Ginny. "When I saw you lying in Hagrid's arms, I couldn't bear it. I thought you were dead. Then you came back, and I thought you'd tricked him into thinking he'd killed you. But, then in the Hospital Wing, I knew. You went to let him kill you didn't you?"

"I had to Ginny; it was the only way to end it" Harry explained. "He had to think I was dead, he had to believe it."

"I saw you, you know. I was in the grounds, and I felt something go past me. I knew it was you. You never even said goodbye."

"Ginny, I couldn't. It would have been too hard. I'd have never been able to do it if I'd have had said goodbye. It nearly killed me breaking up with you. But I had to. I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to you. I used to watch you at night, on my map of Hogwarts. Just to make sure you was alright."

"Did you mean what you said? Last night in the hall, just before you, you know, collapsed? Did you mean it?" said Ginny, choking back the tears.

"When I said I loved you?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

Harry inched closer, to her and stared deep into her eyes. He placed his hands on her rosy cheeks, and dry her tears away gently with his thumbs.

"Ginevra Weasley" started Harry, still gazing intensely into her eyes "I've never meant anything more than what I meant when I said that. I love you, Ginny. I love you."

He leant in, and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Hoping that the might wash away her sorrow and grief. She responded almost instantly, pulling him in closer, and kissing him with the same passion she had done less than a year ago at the Burrow. Her hands finding their way into his unkempt hair, his arms wrapping themselves round her frame. It seemed hours or days rather than minutes before they broke apart. Their eyes continuously locked on each other's. Harry broke first, and flashed a wide grin.

"I love you too, Harry Potter" said Ginny. "And as much as I'd like to sit here all day with you and your not very dressed body, although it is quite an enjoyable sight. I think you need some rest, and I'm quite hungry."

For the first time, Harry began to think about something other than Ginny. It had been breakfast at Shell Cottage since he'd last had a meal; he looked at the sky to find the sun high in the sky. Harry reasoned that it must be near midday.

"Yeah, I suppose we'd better get back" said Harry, and he stood up and offered his hand to Ginny. As he helped her up, he pulled her close and kissed her once more.

As they walked back towards the castle, Harry took in the destruction caused by the battle. Windows were smashed, walls crumbled and blood stained the floors all over. Immediately Harry's mood changed. Gone were the happy feeling's he had felt moments ago. They were now replaced with feelings of guilt. How many had died in a war only he could end? How many had died because he didn't find the Horcrux's in time?

As they walked through the stone corridors of Hogwarts, his feelings only became worse.

They were interrupted by a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley as they entered the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, Harry you poor thing. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied.

"You had us all worried there you know"

"I know. I'm sorry, but there was no other way" explained Harry.

"The main thing is you're ok dear." She turned to Ginny-"As for you young lady, what do you think you're doing, running off like that? Making Harry chase after you as well, after all he's been through. You could have been anywhere, anything could have happened to you!"

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley, we needed to talk" explained Harry.

"Ah, yes" said Mrs. Weasley, as she cast a glance down towards Harry hand, which had automatically found Ginny's again. "Does this mean you two are back together again?"

They looked at each other, and simply nodded. Until Ginny, with a curious look on her face, turned to her mother.

"How did you know about the first time?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione mentioned something before, when you both ran out of here. Evidently you two caused quite a stir when you won the cup."

Harry and Ginny blushed as Mrs. Weasley let out a small chuckle.

"I would ask it of you to take good care of my daughter Harry, but I already know you will, and I can't think of anyone better for her to be with."

"Thank you" replied Harry, blushing even more so.

"Now if you don't mind Harry, Madame Pomfrey would like to check you're ok, and then you can come to the Great Hall for some food. You look like you haven't eaten all year."

Harry smiled, as Mrs. Weasley left the Hospital Wing. Knowing that, although there had been losses, some things would just never change.

Madame Pomfrey was quick to allow Harry to leave, once she had checked him over. Commenting on the 'good use of Dittany' by Hermione. Again Harry though he would never be able to thank her or Ron enough. Soon Harry found himself walking with Ginny, rather briskly towards the Great Hall, his stomach yearning for the first meal he'd had since Shell Cottage.

As he opened the doors, and entered, everyone stopped their conversations and turned to him. Harry was beginning to get a tad annoyed by this every time he entered a room, but never the less there really wasn't much he could do, but to proceed normally and do his best to ignore it. What came next was something of a very big shock to Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sat at the far end of the hall, and had been deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall. On seeing Harry enter, he stood up and slowly began to clap.

Professor McGonagall immediately followed with a few others until it had built to a rapturous applause. Every single person was on their feet, clapping solidly in appreciation.

Harry embarrassed slightly, smiled gratefully as he and Ginny walked over to where the Weasley's and Hermione were sat. The applause died down and as he sat the people near him stretched to shake his hand, or pat him on the shoulders.

Harry felt strange. He had only ever received a reception like this when he had won something. It felt wrong to him, to be receiving this whilst so many had died. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand reassuringly, before she kissed his cheek.

"Eat and then we'll talk" she whispered gently, as if she already knew what he was thinking.

Harry noticed the food before him, mounds and mounds of it was laid out on the table before him. His stomach took over, and he devoured as much as he could possible manage.

Conversations buzzed around him, but never involved him. He overheard Hermione and Ron talking about the funerals, which Harry found out, would take place tomorrow. Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were discussing the repairs taking place around the castle, and subsequently Harry found out that the Room of Requirement had been setup for the families who were staying at Hogwarts to help to sleep in over the next couple of days. Although he was surrounded he felt alone, bar the warmth of Ginny at the side of him but she was currently talking to Bill about a subject he couldn't quite hear. He gave Ginny's hand a gentle squeeze, to catch her attention. He leaned into her ear and whispered – "Ginny, I'm going for a lie down in the Gryffindor Tower."

"Okay, I'll come up in a bit" she replied, and gently kissed him.

As Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower, he could see the portrait's all straining to get a better view of him.

"Err, I don't know the password" said Harry, as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"My dear, you'll never need the password to pass me. A true Gryffindor!" came her reply, before she obligingly swung forward.

Harry surveyed the room in which he stood. Remembering the first time he had ever set foot in it. This was the place he first called home. This was place he had spent so much time with Ron and Hermione his two best friends. This was the place he had first kissed the girl he loved.

He had often longed for his father to be alive to explain love. To answer the questions he wanted answers to. However, now, he realized he didn't need to. He knew he loved Ginny, and that it felt so right in telling her he did.

As he opened the door to his dormitory, he could see that nothing had changed. His bed was still were it had always been, and looking as if it had not been used for a while. A change of clothes he had left at Grimmauld Place had been placed on the end of his bed. It could only be the work of Kreacher, thought Harry. Harry noticed that Hermione had also placed the rest of his belongings at the foot of his bed. He picked up what he needed and went into the bathroom to have a wash

After a hot meal and a long shower, Harry felt better than he had for nearly a year. He surveyed himself in the mirror once he'd finished. Mr. Delacour's razor had done a fine job in removing the bits of stubble he had sprouted in the last year. Most of his cuts and bruises had faded and Madame Pomfrey had done a great job on removing the majority of his scars. The only signs of his ordeal were the scars of the puncture marks on his arm from the snake Nagini, which Madame Pomfrey had told him would probably never fade, the scar in the middle of his chest from the locket Horcrux which again would never fade, the bruise on his chest which was beginning to fade quite well, and the scar on his forehead, he thought as he traced it with his finger. It would never pain him again.

He sighed, as he made his way out of the bathroom, in just his pyjama bottoms, drying his damp hair with a towel.

"Hey" came Ginny's hushed voice, from where she was sat on his bed.

"Oh" said Harry, startled "I didn't hear you come in."

"I thought you might have been asleep, so I was quiet" she said as she stood up and put her arms round his waist "I didn't want to wake you."

He responded by wrapping her up in his arms, leaning in and kissing her full on the mouth. Minutes later they broke apart – "Gin, I really want to tell you everything. To get it off my chest, you of all people deserve to know what really happened" said Harry, as he took her hands and pulled her gently down with him to sit on the bed.

Facing each other, still with their hands tightly clasping each other, Harry began to explain everything right from the start of his live. Every last detail he could remember about Voldemort, Dumbledore, his parent's, the prophecy, all his fights and adventures, right up to last year, discovering about the Horcruxes and then him and Dumbledore at the Inferi Lake. Her hands gripped more tightly as he relieved watching Dumbledore die at the top of the tower. There were many times when shecould have interrupted to ask questions but she stayed understandingly quiet. He explained to her what Dumbledore had left in his will and what happened when they left the wedding party, their discovery at Grimmauld Place with Kreacher and what happened when they broke into the Ministry. He left out the part about Ron leaving them and made it sound as if all three of them were there when they had been deceived by Nagini in Bathilda Bagshot's house.

He told her about how he used to watch He told her about the Doe, how Ron had saved him when he dove into to get Gryffindor's sword and then destroyed the Horcrux. He explained about the visit to Luna's house, and the discovery of the Deathly Hallows, and then the Snatcher's finding them through the trace. He told her of how he'd seen Voldemort crack open Dumbledore's tomb for the Elder Wand. Tears trickled down her cheeks as he told her about Bellatrix's torture of Hermione and of Dobby's death. He made her promise not to tell another soul of how they broke into Gringotts and their subsequent escape.

He spoke of how he learned the location of the last Horcrux from Voldemort's mind. He explained how he'd remembered the Diadem after speaking with the Grey Lady. She giggled when he told her about Ron and Hermione destroying the Hufflepuff Cup and then their kiss. How he got the diadem, and saved Malfoy. How he witnessed Snape's death, before seeing Snape's memories and learning he had to die. Telling Neville to kill the snake, before he walked across the grounds and saw her. She sobbed uncontrollably as he told her about opening the Snitch and seeing his parents, Sirius and Remus.

She looked him straight in the eyes as he told her he could only think of her before Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse. He explained about his meeting with Dumbledore, and up to the point where Hagrid carried him to the castle. He explained of the rage he felt when Bellatrix tried to kill her, and how he defeated Voldemort. He again made her promise not to tell anyone when he told her what he had done the day before, with the Elder Wand and the sightings.

"Oh, Harry" she sobbed into his shoulder as they held each other "you're the bravest person I've ever met. You saved so many people."

"Evidently, not enough" said Harry sullenly.

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Ginny, breaking away from him.

"Fred, Remus, Tonks. They all fought and died because I wasn't quick enough" said Harry, tears leaking out his eyes.

SMACK – Ginny had slapped Harry across the face, and was now staring intensely whilst Harry was struck dumb with shock.

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter" said Ginny furiously "Don't you dare blame yourself. We all knew what we were getting into, Harry. We knew the risks."

"But if I'd only-" tried Harry, but he was cut off.

"Harry" interrupted Ginny, "What do you think would have happened if you hadn't come along? Do you think none of us would have fought? Remus was fighting this war before you were even born. Fred and Tonks fought because they were fighting for something. We were all fighting for something. Remember what Sirius said when Dad was attacked? There _are_ some things worth dying for. You were willing to die, and you did. You died for us, Harry. You have nothing to regret, and you aren't to blame for anything. V-Voldemort's the one who caused all this, not you, him."

She took a moment before continuing, "I can't believe Fred's gone."

It pained Harry to hear the emotion straining in her voice.

"But he died fighting for something he believed in, and I just hope he's gone to a better place."

"He has" replied Harry knowingly "when I saw my Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus in the forest, Sirius told me that dying was quicker and easier than falling asleep. He was right. They were younger as well and when I saw Dumbledore, he was younger too, and he didn't have the curse on his hand. I think when you die you sort of become yourself when you were the most happiest or something like that."

"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound too bad" came her softened reply.

Harry wrapped his arms around and embraced her tightly and gently leaned back to lie down on the bed. Ginny followed suit, still attached to Harry. This was what he'd been fighting for, thought Harry.

They lay there for what seemed like only minutes, to Harry, but could have been hours, just enjoying the comfort and warmth of each other before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey" said Ron as he and Hermione entered together, "Mum told us to come and get you, the food's nearly ready."

Harry glanced at his watch, which told him it was almost time for dinner.

"McGonagall and Kingsley want to speak us afterwards too" added Hermione.

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, which caused Ron to let out an exasperated sigh, before making his way to the bathroom to get changed.

"Oh, grow up Ron, honestly" said Hermione.

A few moments later Harry came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, took Ginny's hand and followed Ron and Hermione down the stairs.

"I wonder what they want with me" pondered Harry.

"Well" began Hermione "I suppose they'll want an explanation of some sort, about where we've been for the last year."

"Yeah" agreed Harry

"No doubt, they'll also want to ask you about a speech."

This stopped Harry dead in his tracks – "What?" he said rather loudly.

"A speech, Harry" replied Hermione very matter-of-factly, "Surely you didn't think people would let it rest. The Prophet's already running up wild theories about the Horcruxes and The Elder Wand."

"How did they know about the Horcruxes?" asked Harry, a little shocked

"Well, you did tell Voldemort there were no more Horcruxes left. So obviously they must have picked up on that."

"Great" said Harry, "Just what we need, someone else to copy Voldemort."

"Well, not really" stated Hermione, "It's probably going to be the best if you tell the truth. If you explain it properly, about how evil they are and what they do to you, then it will make anyone considering them realize how dangerous they are to themselves."

"Yeah" replied Harry, "You're probably right."

"As always" chuckled Ron, before Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

They sat down with the rest of the Weasley's in the Great Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Bill were all talking about repairs to the castle, whilst George sat at the end, not engaging anyone, and barely touching his food. The death of Fred had obviously hit him hard.

It was not long after they'd finished eating when an Owl swooped down, and landed in front of Harry with a letter attached to its leg. Quickly Harry untied the letter and the owl flew off. Harry quickly read the letter

_Harry_

_Minister Shacklebolt and I would like to speak to you in the Headmaster's Office._

_M. McGonagall _

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

"Kingsley and McGonagall are waiting for us in the Headmaster's office."

"Let's not keep them waiting" said Hermione, and the three of them stood up.

Harry looked quizzingly at Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny" he said, as he grabbed her hand to pull her up "You're coming too."

"They'll want to speak to you three, not me" came Ginny's reply.

"Well, anything they want to say to me or hear from me can be said in front of you" said Harry sternly, "So you're coming with me."

Ginny smiled warmly at this, and began walking with the three out of the Great Hall.

"Ah, Harry, good to see you" said Kingsley, as they walked into the office, "Ginny, Ron, Hermione" he continued greeting the others. "Hope you're all well."

McGonagall simply smiled proudly at the four Gryffindors and said "Please, take a seat."

The four obeyed, and sat down in the chairs provided for them.

"Now, onto matters" began Kingsley, "As I'm sure you're aware, I've been named temporary Minister of Magic, and Minerva is acting Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Harry simply nodded in recognition, as did the other three.

"We know you were on a mission for Dumbledore, Harry, and we're assuming you've completed it. Are we correct?" said Kingsley.

"Yeah" replied Harry, "Everything Dumbledore planned has been done."

"In that case" continued Kingsley, "We were wondering if you could tell us, what it is you've been doing for the last year. We've all heard what you said in the Great Hall, and the rumours are rife in The Daily Prophet, but we'd like to hear it from you first."

So Harry began his second explanation of the day. He felt it unnecessary to go as in depth as he did to Ginny, if he was going to do it all again soon. So he shortened his explanation, and just went over the events and explained them briefly.

"And you're sure all the Horcruxes are destroyed?" asked McGonagall nervously.

"Yes" replied Harry, "I found out the locations of them from him, and they've all been destroyed. I know I didn't explain it in detail, but I will when I make the speech."

"How did you know about the speech?" asked McGonagall surprised.

"Hermione guessed" answered Harry

"Ah, yes" mused Kingsley, "Cleverest witch of her age, indeed."

Hermione blushed, and looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah, she is" said Ron proudly.

Hermione looked up smiling, and gave Ron a kiss.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Well you are" said Ron defensively.

"Very well" said Kingsley, "Once again, we can't thank you three enough."

Harry was quite taken back, because for the first time someone had actually recognized the importance of Hermione and Ron's help.

"We'll let you get back to your own time now" finished McGonagall.

They said goodbye and made their way through the castle back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Gryffindor Dorm was deserted; everyone had gone back to their homes to be with their families. Sat in front of the fire that night, Harry felt he was back at home with his family. Back where he belonged. Even though he had been through so much, here he was sat in the Gryffindor common room with his two best friends and his girlfriend, playing wizard's chess against Ron in front of the fire, whilst Hermione and Ginny sat next to them chatting and watching.

They say together for hours, making idle chit chat about nothing in particular, until Ginny tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" she said.

"Me too" said Harry quickly.

"Um, I think we'll stay for just a bit longer" said Ron rather bashfully.

Harry chuckled – "Good night then."

"Don't stay up too long kids" added Ginny, causing both her and Harry to laugh even louder, whilst Ron and Hermione scowled at them.

"Harry?" said Ginny, as they reached stairs.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, of course you can" said Harry.

"Good"

When they reached Harry's room, Harry walked straight to the window. He stood staring out towards the forest, and the night sky. Even the stars seemed to shine brighter.

"Just going to the bathroom to get changed" Harry heard from behind him.

"Ok" he replied.

He turned round and began to change into his pyjamas. He wasn't having much luck, because he could only find his bottoms. He was just searching under his bed, when he was the bottom of the bathroom door open, and a pair of bare feet in the threshold.

"Hey have-" he began, but he was cut off by the sight he saw. He had found his pyjama top. It was being worn by Ginny, the bottom stopping just above her knees; such was the size difference of their frames. Harry was mesmerized by the beauty of her, the way her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, her shapely legs from playing Quidditch, and her eyes that he could and dearly wanted to simply get lost in.

"I couldn't find anything to wear, I hope you don't mind" said Ginny apologetically.

It took a few moments for Harry to realize she'd spoken, before snapping out of his daze.

"Wow, Gin" said Harry, "You are so beautiful."

Ginny blushed and walked over towards him; "I love you" she said and kissed him hard.

Harry was knocked back by the ferociousness of her kiss, and landed on the bed with Ginny. They both giggled, but never broke their lips contact. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, quickly followed by Ron's harsh voice.

"You two better not be doing anything funny in there" said Ron, causing Harry and Ginny to giggle, but jump up also.

"We're coming in!" shouted Ron.

Ginny had already climbed in Harry's bed, by the time Ron and Hermione had come in.

Harry got up and began to close the drapes around his bed.

"Goodnight Ron, Goodnight Hermione" said Harry cheerfully, before he joined Ginny back in bed.

'This is how I want to go to sleep every night' though Harry, as he lay there with his arms wrapped around Ginny, her flowery scent intoxicating him.

Pretty long chapter, there, but its come out exactly as I thought the second day would.

Reviews again would be appreciated. HarrHarKH;NS;MG'A


End file.
